Black Eyed Kids Encounters
Black Eyed Kids ( AKA BEK) encounters are often very intense encounters with these strange children, usually between the ages of 6 to 17 that leave the average adult with an overwhelming sense of impending doom and dread. BEK look like normal children, but often speak using the vernacular vocabulary of an adult some have been described as having the voice of an adult. 'Beks have been described as: ' *'children having very pale complexion' *'they usually travel in pairs, but some have encountered larger groups and even solitary BEK' *'a composure very much like that of an adult' *'as smelling like mold or 'the grave'' *'as emanating a feeling of dread and doom or impending danger ' *'above all their most astonishing characteristics are their eyes: Black as obsidian with no difference between pupil, iris, and sclera. Entirely black. ' *'BEK's eyes also seam to have a sort of mesmeric quality to them that draws you in once you look at them.' BEK's are usually encountered after dark but, some have seen them in the daytime. They ask for help in a unemotional disconnected sort of way. They will usually not approach you when you are walking but, will follow you to wherever you are going and knock incessantly on your door demanding first in a rather piteous kind manner and then in a more and more violent manner to be let in. They have been known to try to gain entry by rapping on windows of cars and other vehicles as well as those of houses and apartments. They are very persistent and may return more than once. So, what are BEKs really? In my own research I have found many theories out there I will start by saying I personally in over 20 years of investigation of paranormal phenomena have only encountered a BEK once. I will tell my story at a later date As far as I can tell though the story of the Black eyed Kids started relatively recently with the following postset: The Following is a reprint of Brian Bethel’s original post about Black Eyed Kids: Evil Kids ''' Date: Fri, 16 Jan 1998 19:12:25 -0800 (PST) From: “Brian Bethel” (brianbet@camalott.com) To: ghost-discuss@lido.com Subject: Those Darned Black-Eyed Kids' '''Ghosters:' Well, believe it or not, the Ram Page follow-up still languishes unfinished on my hard drive. I don’t know when I’ll have it done, and I’ll probably have to break it up into multiple posts to get it in any way manageable. Patience, I pray. But since a lot of people seem to be requesting this one, here’s some info on those darned black-eyed kids. I’ve just woken up from a mega nap. It’s 1 a.m. I’ll never get to sleep again. So why not write, eh? I guess I was exhausted from too many forays onto Sixth Street in Austin at my reporting conference. Enjoy. Or whatever. ' '++++ I don’t really know what I’d call this story if I was submitting it for publication in Fate or something of its ilk. “Brian vs. the Evil, Black-eyed, Possibly Vampiric or Demonic But At Least Not Bloody Normal Kids” doesn’t have much of a ring to it. (Shrug.) ''' '''But that’s at least an accurate title. As so many things do, it all started out innocently. My Internet Service Provider used to have offices in a shopping center before they moved to their (comparatively) lush accommodations elsewhere. There was a drop box at that original location. The monthly bill was due, and thus, there but for the Grace of the Net I went. It was about 9:30 p.m. when I left. From my relatively isolated apartments, it’s about 10-15 minutes or so to downtown (Abilene has a population of about 110,000). Right next to Camalott Communications’ old location is a $1.50 movie theater. At the time, the place was featuring that masterwork of modern film, Mortal Kombat. I drove by the theater on the way into the center proper and pulled into an empty parking space. Using the glow of the marquee to write out my check, I was startled to hear a knock on the driver’s-side window of my car. I looked over and saw two children staring at me from street. I need to describe them, with the one feature (you can guess what it was) that I didn’t realize until about half-way through the conversation cleverly omitted. Both appeared to be in that semi-mystical stage of life children get into where you can’t exactly tell their age. Both were boys, and my initial impression is that they were somewhere between 10-14. Boy No. 1 was the spokesman. Boy No. 2 didn’t speak during the entire conversation — at least not in words. Boy No. 1 was slightly taller than his companion, wearing a pull-over, hooded shirt with a sort of gray checked pattern and jeans. I couldn’t see his shoes. His skin was olive-colored and had curly, medium-length brown hair. He exuded an air of quiet confidence. Boy No. 2 had pale skin with a trace of freckles. His primary characteristic seemed to be looking around nervously. He was dressed in a similar manner to his companion, but his pull-over was a light green color. His hair was a sort of pale orange. They didn’t appear to be related, at least directly. “Oh, great,” I thought. “They’re gonna hit me up for money.” And then the air changed. I’ve explained this before, but for the benefit of any new lurkers out there, right before I experience something strange, there’s a change in perception that comes about which I describe in the above manner. It’s basically enough time to know it’s too late. ''' '''So, there I was, filling out a check in my car (which was still running) and in a sudden panic over the appearance of two little boys. I was confused, but an overwhelming sense of fear and unearthliness rushed in nonetheless. The spokesman smiled, and the sight for some inexplicable reason chilled my blood. I could feel fight-or-flight responses kicking in. Something, I knew instinctually, was not right, but I didn’t know what it could possibly be. I rolled down the window very, very slightly and asked “Yes?” The spokesman smiled again, broader this time. His teeth were very, very white. “Hey, mister, what’s up? We have a problem,” he said. His voice was that of a young man, but his diction, quiet calm and … something I still couldn’t put my finger on … made my desire to flee even greater. “You see, my friend and I want to see the films, but we forgot our money,” he continued. “We need to go to our house to get it. Want to help us out?” Okay. Journalists are required to talk to lots of people, and that includes children. I’ve seen and spoken to lots of them. Here’s how that usually goes: “Uh … M … M … Mister? Can I see that camera? I … I won’t break it or anything. I promise. My dad has a camera, and he lets me hold it sometimes, I guess, and I took a picture of my dog — it wasn’s very good, ’cause I got my finger in the way and …” Add in some feet shuffling and/or body swaying and you’ve got a typical kid talking to a stranger. In short, they’re usually apologetic. People generally teach children that when they talk to adults, they’re usually bothering them for one reason or another and they should at least be polite. This kid was in no way fitting the mold. His command of language was incredible and he showed no signs of fear. He spoke as if my help was a foregone conclusion. When he grinned, it was as if he was trying to say, “I know something … and you’re NOT gonna like it. But the only way you’re going to find out what it is will be to do what I say …” “Uh, well …” was the best reply I could offer. Now here’s where it starts to get strange. The quiet companion looked at the spokesman with a mixture of confusion and guilt on his face. He seemed in some ways shocked, not with his friend’s brusque manner but that I didn’t just immediately open the door. He eyed me nervously. The spokesman seemed a bit perturbed, too. I still was registering something wrong with both. “C’mon, mister,” the spokesman said again, smooth as silk. Car salesmen could learn something from this kid. “Now, we just want to go to our house. And we’re just two little boys.” That really scared me. Something in the tone and diction again sent off alarm bells. My mind was frantically trying to process what it was perceiving about the two figures that was “wrong.” “Eh. Um ….” was all I could manage. I felt myself digging my fingernails into the steering wheel. “What movie were you going to see?” I asked finally. “Mortal Kombat, of course,” the spokesman said. The silent one nodded in affirmation, standing a few paces behind. “Oh,” I said. I stole a quick glance at the marquee and at the clock in my car. Mortal Kombat had been playing for an hour, the last showing of the evening. The silent one looked increasingly nervous. I think he saw my glances and suspected that I might be detecting something was not above-board. “C’mon, mister. Let us in. We can’t get in your car until you do, you know,” the spokesman said soothingly. “Just let us in, and we’ll be gone before you know it. We’ll go to our mother’s house.” We locked eyes. To my horror, I realized my hand had strayed toward the door lock (which was engaged) and was in the process of opening it. I pulled it away, probably a bit too violently. But it did force me to look away from the children. I turned back. “Er … Um …,” I offered weakly and then my mind snapped into sharp focus. For the first time, I noticed their eyes. They were coal black. No pupil. No iris. Just two staring orbs reflecting the red and white light of the marquee. At that point, I know my expression betrayed me. The silent one had a look of horror on his face in a combination that seemed to indicate: A) The impossible had just happened and B) “We’ve been found out!” The spokesman, on the other hand, wore a mask of anger. His eyes glittered brightly in the half-light. “Cmon, mister,” he said. “We won’t hurt you. You have to LET US IN. We don’t have a gun …” That last statement scared the living hell out of me, because at that point by his tone he was plainly saying, “We don’t NEED a gun.” He noticed my hand shooting down toward the gear shift. The spokesman’s final words contained an anger that was complete and whole, and yet contained in some respects a tone of panic: “WE CAN’T COME IN UNLESS YOU TELL US IT’S OKAY. LET … US …. IN!” I ripped the car into reverse (thank goodness no one was coming up behind me) and tore out of the parking lot. I noticed the boys in my peripheral vision, and I stole a quick glance back. They were gone. The sidewalk by the theater was deserted. I drove home in a heightened state of panic. Had anyone attempted to stop me, I would have run on through and faced the consequences later. I bolted into my house, scanning all around — including the sky. What did I see? Maybe nothing more than some kids looking for a ride. And some really funky contacts. Yeah, right. A friend suggested they were vampires, what with the old “let us in” bit and my compelled response to open the door. That and the “we’ll go see our mother” thing. I’m still not sure what they were, but here’s an epilogue I find chilling: I talk about Chad a lot. He’s still my best friend, my best ghost-hunting companion and an all-around cool guy. He recently moved to Amarillo, but at the time this happened was still living in San Angelo of Ram Page fame. I called him and talked to him briefly. He had two female friends with him at the time, both professing some type of psychic ability. I started telling him the story, leaving out the part about the black eyes for the kicker. One of the women (we were on a speakerphone) stopped me. “These children had black eyes, right?” she asked. “I mean, all-black eyes?” “Er … Yes.” I said. I was a bit taken aback. “Hmmm,” she said. “One night last week, I had a dream about children with black eyes. They were outside my house, wanting to be let in, but there was something wrong with them. It took me a while to realize it was the eyes.” I hadn’t even gotten as far as them wanting to come in. “What did you do?” I asked. “I kept the doors and windows locked,” she said. “I knew if they came in, they would kill me.” She paused. “And they would have killed you, too, if you had let them into your car.” So, from this extra-long post, we have three unanswered questions: A) What did I see? B) What would have happened if I opened my car door? C) Why does Chad always get the cool psychic chicks? ' '++++ Well, there you have it. I’ll write some more later. But for now, your comments are welcomed as always. Brian ''' brianbet@camalott.com' http://www.camalott.com/~brianbet/ghosts.html '**************************************************''' This is also the oldest postset about these encounters that I and many other researchers into this phenomena have been able to find. This isn't to say that the Black Eyed Kids encountered in the above postset are not real, just to say that this is a relatively new phenomena and worthy of further investigation.Category:Paranormal Encounters Category:U.F.O. Encounters Category:Rituals Category:Magickal Theory Category:Magickal Practice Category:Spells Category:Cryptids Category:Policy Category:Watercooler Category:Strange Happenings Category:Secret Societies Category:Forbidden Archeology Category:Forbidden Science Category:Forbidden Knowledge Category:Community